


One Night in Italy

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Becksillas, Conversations, Crismes, Fabiano - Freeform, FaceTiming, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations and things before the first leg of the Champions League semi-finals against Juventus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Italy

“Crazy day, hmm?”

“Crazy week.”

“No kidding,” Cristiano laughed softly.

“Nervous about tomorrow?” Fabio smiled, lightly brushing his fingertips against the other man’s cheek.

“You know the answer to that.”

“I do.”

“Fabio?”

“Hmm?”

“Obrigado.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“The talk we had after the game against Almeria.”

The blond waved him off. “You don’t have to thank me for that. Anyone who knows the real you knows why you were frustrated.”

“Yes, but…”

Fabio cut his lover’s words off with a soft kiss. Cristiano allowed himself to be kissed as he tugged Fabio onto his lap.

“Again?” Fabio smirked, straddling the older man’s hips.

That smirk was met with one of his own, “Unless you don’t want to?”

“I didn’t say that, but El Mister...”

“El Mister won’t find out. You have to be quiet, though.”

“You really think he’ll wake up?”

Cristiano glanced over at a sleeping James, “Probably not. You wore him out.”

“We wore him out,” Fabio grinned proudly.

**xx**

“I suppose I don’t have any right to be jealous.”

“Jealous? Why?”

“Well, you and Gigi are best mates.”

The goalkeeper couldn’t contain his laughter, “Amor.”

A smile crept onto the English man’s face. “It’s lovely to still hear you call me that after all these years and I guess Ramos is who I should be jealous of.”

Iker rolled his eyes, “David…”

“I know, I know. I’m being daft. I’m sorry. I just miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

“I’ll see you soon, yeah? We’ll take a nice little holiday.”

“Si, amor.”

“You’ll be brilliant tomorrow, as always. I love you.”

“Te amo. Buenas noches, David.”

**xx**

“Hard to believe this time tomorrow, we’ll be flying back to Spain.”

“I know. I wish we could stay longer. It’s beautiful.”

“Me too.”

“Any word yet?”

“Not yet. They know I want to stay now.”

“I hope you do,” Keylor smiled. “But no matter what, you’re a part of the club’s history now.”

“And that’s just…wow. People told me coming here would be great, others said it would be the biggest mistake of my career.”

“And what do you say?”

Javier smiled, “I don’t regret my decision one bit.”

“Good.”

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“Being a friend to me, a confidant, helping me not to lose my faith…”

“Sometimes faith is all we have.”

The Mexican nodded, “I know it’s been rough for you, too.”

“Trying to fill Iker’s shoes is like trying to climb a mountain barefoot – painful.”

“You don’t have to fill his shoes, just be you.”

“I know. No one can or will ever fill his shoes. I’m just thankful to be part of such an amazing team and to have made such good friends.”

Javier smiled and checked his watch. “It’s still early. Want to go for a swim?”

“Of course. You won’t beat me in a race, though.”

“I did last time!”

“You cheated.”

“I did not.”

“Yes, you did.”

“How?”

“By kissing me.”


End file.
